


【盾冬】黏稠（完结，第一人称，NC17，黑化盾出没）

by Ansu_Moon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 黑化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansu_Moon/pseuds/Ansu_Moon





	【盾冬】黏稠（完结，第一人称，NC17，黑化盾出没）

杜鲁门死于器官衰竭。

当人们提起布鲁克林时他们指的不一定是那里。

布莱顿海滩街有不少前苏联特工，但我没在那里看见过她。

印第安纳州现在用夏令时。

我的故乡是谢尔比维尔。

咆哮突击队。

……

他想上战场。

他想成为漫画家。

他与我一起长大。

他很勇敢，又很固执。

……

他的恋人是Peggy Carter。

他是我的朋友。

……

我是Bucky。

Steve Rogers不是我的敌人。

他是我的朋友。

他是……

我不知道。

 

1

这很不容易——回忆，回忆那些被强行从大脑里剥离剔除的过往碎片，或者深深埋在无法触碰的黑暗地带的生活微粒。就算是对于我，对于冬日战士来说，也不容易，而且更多时候还不仅限于此，毫无头绪的沉思带来的迷茫和痛苦似乎永远都没有尽头。  
尽管这样，我还是拼尽了全力，去抓挠敲掘挡在自己记忆前的那堵看起来坚不可摧的高墙。苦难换来了零星的信息，拼凑出来自于过去生活的一点点画面。虽然那画面残缺不全，仍让我无比珍惜，让我……体会到生命——我的一生并不仅仅只是作为Hydra的刽子手活着，我曾是个普通的年轻人，有着亲人、朋友和恋人，过着平凡又美好的生活，更重要的是，我曾是个好人。  
我真希望我能够一直是个好人，从始至终，是个好人。  
但我知道，这已经不可能了。  
现在是美国西部时间凌晨四点。隔壁的房间再度传来了激烈的争吵声，夫妻间的相互指责、厉声咒骂与时不时爆发出的尖叫，透过几乎没有什么隔音性的墙壁传进我的耳朵，震动着我的耳膜，提醒我是时候再换一家旅店了。  
Hydra的人还在穷追不舍，SHIELD也将我列上了通缉名单，我不能冒险在同一个地方停留太久。我闭上眼睛，在恼人的吵闹声里做最后的休整。两个小时后，我就会再次启程，通过十五号州际公路离开加利福尼亚，驱车前往内华达。加州的座右铭没能保佑我，希望内华达不要再令我失望。  
早上六点，我系紧鞋带，背上背包，准时离开了这个待了三晚的小房间。旅馆里唯一的接待员像往常一样趴在前台上昏昏欲睡，被我的出现吓了一跳。我从上衣口袋里掏出钥匙和几张零钞，放在她的面前。  
她盯了我几秒，然后妥协似的垂下头，把登记手册翻到写有我信息的那一面，用圆珠笔填上了退房时间，接着推到我跟前。我在后面签下名字（当然，是假名），不用出示任何身份证明就拿回了我的押金。  
当我马上就要跨出大门时，我确信我听见她低声呢喃了一句“愿主保佑你”。  
但上帝又怎么会保佑没有信仰之人。  
小跑过两个街区，我找到了我那辆不久前才在当地黑市上购买到的二手汽车，拉开车门坐进了驾驶座里。得到它之前，一路上我都只能靠着偷偷潜上货运火车或沿路拦车进行长途的转移。所以即使得知它的车主因无法偿还高利贷而被人射死在了车中，我也毫不犹豫地买下了它——更少的钱换来了更多的隐蔽、安全和快捷。  
我按开了胸前的插扣，从包里大大小小的笔记本中找出最厚实的那一本。昨夜提前放置好的堵头布使我快速找到了我的下一个目标，或者说赎罪对象。我核对着几处地名，同时发动汽车。  
一只黄色的流浪狗从我的车前经过，被突然亮起的车灯惊得嚎叫了一声。我将笔记本放在一旁，耐心地等它走开后，踩下了油门。  
车窗开着，格伦代尔的晨风刮过我的脸颊，灌进车内。我捏紧了方向盘，无力感顺着手臂蔓延到我的全身，北欧神话中贝奥武夫因杀死了恶魔格伦德尔而招致其母亲的疯狂报复，也许我该庆幸原先住在这个城市、被我杀死的乔治的母亲，已经过世。  
过去的五十年，冬日战士制造了数十起刺杀。我杀了太多人，罪恶的、善良的，都是本不该在我手上死去的人。这赎罪来得太晚，但我不知道此时除了它我还能做什么，还能去哪儿里，我甚至连自己都不敢相信。

四个小时的飞驰后，我抵达了拉斯维加斯的边缘地区。  
夏季的高温通过道路上的热浪生动直观地展示在了我的眼前。我坐在车里，感受着空气里的燥热，不免有些困倦——这是开始恢复记忆后的一样“后遗症”，当我还只是冬日战士的时候，绝不会与疲惫相关联。我打量过周围，抓起托物架里的矿泉水灌了几口，脑袋里胡乱猜想着“Bucky”是否来过这里。烈日的灼烤下，宽敞的街道上看不到几个行人，我想如果“Bucky”来过，一定不会像我一样傻傻地选择这个时节。  
正午时分，我终于到达了目的地，距克拉克县一所公立中学五个街区远的小巷。我将车停在巷口，从车内的储藏箱里拿出用手提包装好的一袋钞票，走进看上去有些老旧的楼房。我在顶楼停下，面对紧闭的防盗门进行了一轮深呼吸，以此缓解沉重的心情。门的后面住着Moore一家，女主人Sarah正是二十年前目睹了我是如何杀掉她父亲的小女孩，拉斯维加斯前参议员的小甜心。  
我滑动喉头吞咽下一口吐沫，按响了门铃。  
从微微打开的门缝里探出来了一双蓝得发亮的大眼睛。我的心脏咯噔一下，忘记了跳动。我呆呆地注视着这片蓝色，回忆汹涌而来。  
1930年的夏末，我第一次和Steve Rogers相遇。曼哈顿地狱厨房的背巷里，年幼瘦小的Rogers纵使在恶霸的欺凌中气喘吁吁地被添上了一个个难看的伤口，那双倔强、漂亮的蓝眼睛也依然亮得吸引了我全部的目光。  
自那天起，它就包含着眼前的这双所没有的坚毅和温暧，牢牢地印在了我的心底，化作我思想的一部分，随时随地都能浮现在我的眼前。我不知道当我失去记忆时，是否曾想起过它，但过去一年的夜晚，它轻而易举就能闯进我的梦境，打断我所有愤怒、暴虐的行为，温柔至极地注视着我，让我为里面蕴含的情感战栗和感动。  
我不相信Steve Rogers于我而言仅限于朋友，可我不知道除朋友外他还能拥有什么身份，才足以解释当我们对视时他眼底的深情。  
“你是谁？”怯生生的童音猛然响起，从令人窒息的记忆之海中击醒了我。我怔了一下，才发现原该稳当地提在铁臂里的手提包已经悄然无声地落到了水泥地面上。声音的主人公露出了他的整个脑袋，灰暗的楼层也无法使之暗淡的、熟悉的金色再次让我的胸口一阵闷痛。我张开了嘴，发现自己无法吐出任何一个词汇。于是我只好无力地扯动嘴角，挤出一个安慰般的微笑，同时将那无法抑制地颤抖着的右手藏在身后，催动剩下的所有神经来控制冰冷的左臂，尽量温和地拾起了包。  
“我找你妈妈，”我柔声说，胸膛却还在激烈地上下起伏，“你妈妈是Sarah Moore对吗？”  
他眨了眨眼睛，往门后缩回去了一些。等我差不多只能看到他的头顶时，他用沮丧的声音说道：“她不在家。”他顿了顿，接上，“爸爸说她去天堂找外公了。“  
我愣在了原地，仅剩的平静摇摇欲坠。

 

2

Sarah Moore死于一场枪击案，发生在三天前的夜里，附近唯一一家二十四小时便利店后的停车场。那时我还忙于寻找乔治的亲眷，穿梭在格伦代尔的大街小巷，殊不知黑暗已然降临到下一个或许能够给予我心灵救赎的人的头上。要是寻常人，大约会说命运怎么如此捉弄人，但我知道这不是一起简单的横祸——Hydra找到了Sarah，逼问我的下落，唯一的差池是，当时我还未赶到克拉克。  
命运就是如此作弄人，他们怎会意料到我被乔治的事拖住了脚。  
我缓慢地吁出一口气，走上前去轻轻揉了揉那个孩子的脑袋，把被满满当当的钞票撑得有些变形的手提包交到他的手中，嘱咐道：“给你爸爸，就说是妈妈的朋友给的。“他看着我，迷茫地扑扇着睫毛。  
Hydra可能还未离开克拉克，我必须尽快转移。  
“你叫什么？”他犹豫地追问道，声音奶声奶气。  
可悲的是我无法给他真实的答复。我收紧空出来的拳头，黯然回答：“我没有名字。”连我都不知道，到底该称自己为冬兵，还是Bucky。  
料理好Moore家，我急匆匆地冲下楼，快步朝车的方向走去。不足五十米的距离上，昔日被恶战磨练出的警觉发挥到了极致。如果Hydra真的还留在拉斯维加斯，一定会安排狙击手埋伏于Sarah家的四周。  
我半低着头，隐藏在帽檐下的双眼不断扫视两旁。离巷口仅余最后十米，我猛然停住步子，飞身翻过一辆老式摩托，半趴半蹲地躲到了车身后面。子弹划破寂静，射进巷子的高墙上，打飞了几块砖片。我抬起头，瞳孔因所见急剧放大——他们用的是麻醉弹——意料之中，他们不可能放弃我这把绝顶的武器，他们想要捉住我，像过去的七十年那样给我洗去所有记忆、剥夺我的灵魂，冰冻我，直到新的任务来临——而我宁愿选择死去。  
弹药扫射在金属上，震得我每一寸筋骨都刺痛。我的指尖开始发凉，下颌的肌肉也抽搐起来。以我对组织运作的了解，大规模的围剿支援不出一分钟就会到达，所以即使明知他们在逼我出去，也不得不冒这个险。我放开了快要咬碎的牙关，抽出别在腰间的手枪，直起身子精准地往对方所在的方向射出两枪，然后一刻也不停地竭力冲向前方。  
跳进车厢的那一刻，我踉跄了一下，眼前闪过一道白光。两针麻醉弹插在我的肩颈下，使那块肌肤条件反射地跳动起来，应和着我的额角。不假思索地，我把战术刀插进了属于人类的那部分的手掌。锯齿刺破表层，割断掌心的纹络、血肉、经脉，一瞬间，剧痛使我的视野染上殷红。我咽下了痛呼，狠狠踩下油门，铁臂操纵着方向盘，在宁静的克拉克县的街道上横冲直撞。汩汩向外冒出鲜血的右手颤动着抽出早就注射干净的针筒，掼在一旁。后视镜里，因为失血和强效麻醉剂的双重作用，我的嘴唇已逐渐转白，喉结也不安分地在脖颈里滚动。眼皮愈来愈重，我恍惚了几秒，马上咬紧了唇瓣，铁锈味在口腔里弥散开来。  
子弹迎着逆风，钻进后排座椅的海绵中。恶魔尚在身后，我用最大码速，不顾一切地逃亡。

疯狂的三十分钟后，我甩掉了大约两个车队的追兵，将“伤痕累累”的爱车抛弃在一片荒废的建筑用地。做完这一切，我再无力气，阵阵袭来的寒意和不受控制的痉挛令我举步维艰。冷汗布满了我的额头，沿着面颊的边缘滑落下来，没能走出几步，我就陷入了昏迷。  
和煦的春风缓缓吹过，我坐在草地上，茫然地看着我那骨节分明的左手，温热的体温和皮肉下隐隐可见的青蓝色血管，告知我它不是冷冰冰的杀人工具，也告知我这只是个虚幻的梦境。  
藤编的野餐篮压在方红格子的亚麻布上，我拿起脚边的画册，映入眼帘的却是大朵大朵溅开的、还未干透的红色涂料，犹如人的血液，黏稠、刺眼。我抿紧嘴巴，快速地翻到下一面、再下一面，眉头越皱越紧。整本画册都单一地绽放着与此时的静谧格格不入的“血花”，像是暗示着我什么。  
我用恢复“原样”的左手拇指摩挲着最后一页的署名，清秀的五个字母瞬间让我的胸腔溢满了难言的酸楚和悲伤，令我的双手情不自禁地收紧，将画册拥入怀中。我不知这感觉从何而来，也不想深究缘由。  
视线慢慢变得模糊，我用力挤了挤眼睛，不知何时就开始在眼眶里打转的泪水终究还是滴落下来。  
一个穿着深棕色背带裤的男孩突然出现在草地的远方，微笑着凝视我。明明隔得很远，我却能清清楚楚地看见他脸上的笑意，甚至于唇上的每一丝纹理、唇周的每一个毛孔。更多的泪水涌出，我问自己，若恋人们接吻时睁开眼，是否可以在彼此的面庞上寻得这样真诚又深切的眷恋。  
答案就在喉尖。我找到了一年多来成千上万的记忆碎片里，最重要的那一块——我和他曾经相爱。  
所有都解释得通了，为何Hydra无数次的洗脑也无法根除我对他的记忆，为何每个偶然忆起的片段中，他望向我的眼眸都满载着爱意。Steve Rogers和James Barnes是一对命中注定的灵魂爱人，七十多年以前，他们就把彼此刻进了自己的骨髓之中。  
我站起来，抬起手，在高高卷起的白色袖管上蹭掉蜿蜒而下的泪痕。润湿的布料贴着我的皮肤，我静静地回望他，不敢跨出一步——往日的经验教导了我，任何细微的举动都可能引起梦的变化，拥抱之后也许紧跟着的就是幸福的坍塌——我无法承受那样的后果，因此我宁可留在原点，满足于无声的、眼神的交流，体会一股股暖流与血管中奔腾的鲜血一道，游走于我的躯体。  
一阵风刮过，阳光闪烁起来，如同剧变前的征兆。我不安地攥紧了拳头，但很快，一切又恢复了安宁。我放任自己沉溺于这场梦境。等我醒来后或许会将它忘得一干二净，但至少，此刻它已成为我艰难的旅途中，最为仁慈的抚慰。  
醒来的时候，月亮悬在西方的半空，静悄悄的夜幕里只有我那不太平稳的呼吸声。铁臂杵住满是碎石块的杂草地，我凭借腹部的力量一跃而起，站直的霎那，右掌被凝结的血液暂时封闭了的伤口再一次裂开，而还未完全失效的麻药则恰好削除了我所有的痛感。我自嘲地勾起嘴角，假如忽略掉酸软无力的右手、铅重的双腿和昏沉的大脑，大概我现在和健康状态下也没有什么两样。  
夏日的夜风带着白天中所没有的清凉扑到裸露在外的皮肤上，今夜没有几颗星星，只剩月光在静静地流淌。我从裤兜里摸出一块怀表，戴在手腕上，多亏结实的布料的保护，表面依旧崭新如初。时针和分针连成了一条线——三点四十五分，我吸了吸鼻子，返回车上挑拣其他值得带走的东西——之前从车上撤离时我只来得及背走了笔记本。  
我将剩下的现金装进一个黑色的背包，单独安放在车内的那本备忘录也回归了它的“大家庭”。我脱下被血浸透了一边袖子的外套，用瓶装水冲洗掉手掌伤口里的凝血和灰尘、沙砾，再把从干净的地方撕下的布条裹上去，算是完成了包扎。  
这辆刚跟了我没多久的老家伙已经彻底暴露给了Hydra，我看着车身上一个个触目惊心的弹孔，无奈地在心底叹了一口气。看来注定我只能独行。

 

3

出城的路十有八九已被Hydra封锁，我逆着逃跑的方向一边往回走一边暗自侦察。还没有到开门营业的时间，所有商铺都紧锁着被油漆喷得乱七八糟的铁门，空荡无人的马路上唯有几盏孤灯发出昏黄的光。拉斯维加斯“不夜城”的称号在这片肮脏、混乱的少数族裔聚居区，发挥不了一星半点的威力。  
我沉默地走着，心里盘算起接下来的计划——我不想放弃赎罪的道路，但诚然，那条路现在已经走不通了。  
我不知道我还能去往何方，生命的意义于我而言，可能仅剩下漫无目的的游离——除非还有什么……什么美好的信念、坚不可摧的纽带，犹如太阳的万丈光芒，指引我迈向希望，追寻记忆、找到完整的过去。  
构成星条旗的三原色突兀地在脑海里清晰了起来。我怔怔地盯着眼前的幻影，无数点渺小的亮光摇摆着，连出一个英俊的面孔，令我呼吸一窒，然而几秒过后它便渐渐淡去，好像仅是一次寻常的出神。  
我保持着呆立的姿势，鼻腔里喷出长长的气息。我没有忘记昨夜的那场美梦，但我不得不慎重地，保留对回忆起的“爱”的怀疑。爱情，虚无缥缈、珍贵易碎。急于恢复记忆的情绪能使人产生一些幻觉，制造出扰乱人心的假象。我还需要一点时间，去分辨那是错觉、执念还是真实的尘封的岁月。  
很快，我走到了市中心，灯火通明的长街上，这座城市特有的深夜魅力总算展现得淋漓尽致。  
大街的两旁停满了豪华轿车，衣着光鲜亮丽的男女或怒气冲冲、或欣喜若狂地上上下下。我嗅着混杂在空气里的香水味，想起六年前冬兵到一家酒店的总统套房窃取情报时，不小心重伤了无辜的大堂经理。任务结束后洒了一地的黏稠的血液与他一同被冰封起来，六年之后再度揪紧我的脾胃。  
“这不是报应，对吧？”一段幽幽的自我调侃像深冬山谷里独有的疾风般袭卷而过——某年某月某日，Bucky或冬日战士，曾诉说过或倾听过它。  
路过一家开在赌场旁的服装店的时候，我“买了”一顶新的棒球帽和一件暗红色的连帽衫，钱夹在塑胶模特穿着的花呢衬衫的口袋里，漏出小半截。和之前全然不同的色彩，给予了我寥若晨星的安全感。  
浓稠的夜色在五彩斑斓的霓虹灯的照映下宛如艳丽的毒药。我回味着那个问句，加快了步伐。

天亮后，我在一个三岔口的报刊亭上买了一份《华盛顿邮报》，页眉处的日期证明Hydra的麻醉剂其实让我昏睡了不止一个昼夜。这样算下来，我已近乎七十个小时没有进食。好在除却腹腔里偶尔发作的胃绞痛，再没有多余的饥饿感——早知道Hydra的麻药效果这么登峰造极，就该让他们在那些痛不欲生的洗脑手术前给冬兵来上一针——可惜，他们以为冬兵永远不会疼。  
避开装有监控摄像头的便利店、超市、餐馆，我循着面包和咖啡的香味，找到了不远处的一个早餐摊，排到了四五个西装革履的男人们的后面，翻看起手里的报纸。眼睛以“S”型略过一行行黑色的印刷体，我麻木地阅读着经济学家的解析、政客的高谈阔论，一叠报纸很快翻尽。我把它们大致折好，塞进背包的侧兜。  
最后一个男子付完了钱，急急忙忙地赶去上班。摊主友善地朝我招呼道：“以前没见过你啊，伙计。”  
我点点头，微笑了一下，“一份三明治，一杯咖啡。”  
“你这么说我可没法给你做，”他笑起来，露出洁白的牙列，“火腿奶酪三明治、肉松三明治、煎起司三明治……”  
“随便。”我忍不住打断了他的讲解，但属于Bucky的那半灵魂火冒三丈地要我为我的粗鲁道歉，冬兵则冷眼旁观。“尽快就好。”我软着语气补充道。  
摊主的神情中全是掩都掩不住的失望。他打下一个鸡蛋，蛋液落在加热好的煎锅上，发出“噗滋”的声响。我看着淡黄的砧板前一盒紧挨一盒的食材，有些愣神。  
摊主麻利地做着手上的动作，看我不作声，开口道：“第一次来拉斯维加斯？”  
“我不记得了。”我如实答道，“我记性不太好。”  
“这怎么会忘记？！”摊主惊讶得瞪大了眼，然后像突然意识到什么似的，抱歉地缩回脖子，没能及时调整好的表情尴尬又怪异，“对不起……你是，有什么疾病吧？”  
我哭笑不得，事实上说对也对，不过我的病是由外力强行施加，还无药可医，“不，我很健康……”  
他哈哈笑起来，“我说呢，你看起来，唔，看起来那么壮实，年纪轻轻的小伙子，怎么会得那种病？”  
我附和地笑着，接过刚刚做好的三明治，等着他给我递来咖啡。  
“一共六美元。”他端着咖啡，打趣道，“记性再不好，也别忘了给自己打理打理胡茬和头发啊！”  
我无可奈何地眨了眨眼睛，没有接话。

狼吞虎咽地解决掉数月来唯一的热腾腾的早餐，我再次出发，尽可能穿行于没多少人来往的背道，小心地观察周围每个对象，思考离开拉斯维加斯的办法。Hydra派出的人几次都被我险险避过。我料想得到他们愿意不计后果地来追踪我，却未猜到这次他们执着得几乎倾巢而出。  
目睹一队伪装成警察模样的特工搜查了一列校车后，我放弃了今天离开的打算。街面实在不安全，我躲进一幢平凡得当游人路过它时都不想费力抬眼看的高层公寓，撬进了一间无人的房间。  
甲醛味扑面而来，令人下意识地屏住呼吸。空荡荡的屋子里只有贴了一半的壁纸和棕红的实木地板。窗子对着正街，一双布满水泥的手套丢在窗台上。我走过去，把背包放在墙角。  
——“如果我们能平安回去，我一定要帮你翻新下你的卧室，我们可以把西南角割出一小片来，开个大大的窗户，你可以坐在那儿尽情地画上一天……”  
脊椎抵住白墙，硬邦邦的触感截断了泛着粼粼波光的回想。如果我们能平安回家，如果我们真的一起老去，如果我没有被改造成魔鬼……太多如果，命运不允许有如果。  
阳光被对面的商厦挡得所剩无几，我取出笔记本，利用这难得的空暇记录下最近所想起的每一件事、每一个细节。碳素墨水滑过纸张，发出唰唰的轻响。心脏放缓了跳动的节奏，迟来了七十多年的情绪从字迹里溜出，亲昵地蹭着我的肩膀。  
——“我连中学时你和杰克逊在菜市场打架后，伤口的位置都记得清清楚楚……小Stevie送的礼物，下辈子都忘不掉的。”

4

等待没有持续太久，第二天一大早，拐角口出现了一辆运送鲜奶的小型货车。涂在车厢上的蓝白色波浪状条纹，衬着红色的广告词，像极了二战期间发放的那些以美国队长为主题元素的传单。  
我在搬货的间歇敲晕了司机，扒下了他肥大的工作服，让他倚着街灯瘫坐在路阶上，用唇语向他道了一声抱歉后，迅速开走了货车。  
一路上通畅无比。昨天城里还无处不在的特工们一夜之间就销声匿迹，嚣张的假警察也再没现身——若不是组织新任头领太过于愚蠢，就是我那千疮百孔的弃车成功地调虎离山。无论如何，对我都是好消息。  
正是早高峰，我绕过车流，开上高架桥，跟着路标往麦卡伦机场的方向走。昨天研究了一宿的地图后，我最终决定先通过机场的私人直升飞机折返加利福尼亚，再乘邮轮前往英格兰。既然短期内无法继续找寻死难者的遗眷，不如去那里看一看——二战时期Barnes中士驻扎的地方。  
驶到沙漠会展中心的时候，我打开双闪灯，下了车。今天的运气实在绝佳，大拇指伸出了不一会儿，一辆红色的MINI Cooper就晃晃悠悠地在我跟前停了下来。  
车窗降下来，小孩子咯咯的笑声立刻飘进我的耳朵，我瞟了眼后排的安全座椅，目光转回前面的驾驶座上，一个差不多二十出头的年轻姑娘冲我笑了笑。  
我眯起眼睛，“麦卡伦国际机场？”  
“上车吧，”她爽快地说，“Lily很喜欢你。”  
我又朝后看了看，Lily——有着一头软绵绵的栗色卷发的五岁小甜心，左手举着一瓶巧克力酱、右手兴奋地挥舞着——我在James位于美国队长纪念馆的生平榜上读到过，Barnes家有一个小女儿。  
那些逝去的时光里，大概她也曾像Lily一样，天真可爱，有着最无辜的灰绿色大眼、最惹人怜爱的酒窝，和Rogers家的长子一同霸占了Bucky心底最为柔软的地方。  
在两双眼睛的注视下，我坐上了副驾驶座。  
女子和我闲聊起来，但大多数都止于单纯的一问一答。察觉我无意倾诉太多，没多久她便不再提问，只顾讲述自己的事情，时而摇头，时而耸肩，时而幸福地微笑。我听她讲起家乡俄亥俄州的农场、父亲的病故、与恋人的初逢、Lily的降生和对未来的期翼，禁锢的孤寂蠢蠢欲动。我断断续续的故事，横跨过两个世纪、九十多年的光阴，从1917年的啼哭延续到2015年的彷徨，到头来却发现悲惨占了大半、无人能与之分享。  
机场的轮廓隐隐出现在视野中，我谢绝了母女的好意，还未到航站楼就坚持下车改作步行。八十年代的一场任务中，因为爆炸的冲击力面罩意外掉落，结果就是作战小组二话不说，暂停追击、抹杀了所有看见冬日战士脸的人——尸体够多了，无需再添上两具。  
满载游客的大巴车源源不断地在身后鸣起笛、超过我，带出的风吹起别在耳后的头发，搅乱平静的气息。没有云层遮掩的太阳毒辣辣地烤着地上的死物、活物，我埋下头，缄默地向前走。  
控制塔跃进眼里，我抓紧包带，准备慢跑过去。  
我没来得及跑出多少米。  
正前方，油门的轰鸣声由远到近，像是某种野兽的嘶鸣，令人止不住地心悸。SUV宽大的车头疾速靠近，我站定三秒，另一阵笛鸣从脑后传来——好运到头，我被包抄了。  
考虑到多数情况下仅用隐匿人海，一路上，我只带了一把苏联制TT30手枪、五柄卡巴9106 和一柄切过我右手的“三叉戟”，以备防身之需。现在看来，单凭火力，我必输无疑。  
铁臂握着上膛的手枪垂在裤缝边，尖锐的刹车声猛地响起。我转过身，同时将枪举到身前。  
——在梦中、回忆中出现过千百次的星盾刺痛了我的眼。倏地，我丧失了全部的力气，四肢被体内乱窜的苦楚化软，直直往下坠。震惊淹没头骨，再从悔恨打下的孔洞抽空，残余盘旋的酸涩和疲乏。  
枪口歪向了一边，明明盛夏的气温高得可怕，我却瑟瑟地颤栗。热风变得冷冽，无声地往心口剜去。我死死盯着那块盾牌，看它在玻璃后消失、被人背到背后、慢慢移动过来，始终不敢挪动眼球，望一望背盾的人。  
我知道我怕了。1944年的寒冬，我抛下了他，让他在内疚的折磨里揣着一颗破碎的心独自挺过半个多世纪，26000多个漫长的夜晚。那些冰层下的日子，他有没有为我在长梦中哭泣？  
“Bucky，”他站在五十米外轻声唤道，”你记得我吗？”  
我看向他，鼻翼控制不住地翕动。我想说Carter的红裙、滑稽的舞台剧或硝烟里的美国队长，然而最终吐出口的，还是布鲁克林的韶华，“你妈妈叫Sarah。你曾经在鞋里垫报纸。”  
他的眉毛跳动了一下，眼神流露出欣慰和柔软。

Steve不是一个人来的，黑人踏下车的刹那，我重新握紧了枪柄，回过身，枪口正正对向他的眉心。  
“Bucky，放轻松，”Steve向前移动了小半步，但马上就又退回原处，“他不会伤害你，你认识他对吗？你见过他，他叫Sam。”  
我自然记得他是谁，我记得交手时我撕下了他的一翼，把他从万丈高空踹下SHIELD的航空母舰——可我不信任他。  
“他是我的朋友，”Steve继续说，“他一直在帮我找你。”  
我目不转睛地看着Sam摊开双手、示意没有武器，依旧没接话。金属手臂的合页像接收到了气氛的僵持，慢慢摩擦着，咔咔地响起来。  
Steve微不可闻地叹息了一声，我可以想象此刻他蹙紧的眉。他说：“他是我这边的人。”  
“你这边的人。”我不带感情地重复道，“SHIELD？”  
“我可不听命于SHIELD，”Sam摇着头否认我的话，“队长要我做什么，我就做什么。”  
我沉默地审视他的面容，思考他是卧底的机率有多大。最后，我扣动扳机，朝地面打了一枪，一个圆碌碌的弹孔立时就贴着Sm的鞋尖，在地上龟裂出几道缝隙。我瞧了瞧他有些难看的脸色，心满意足地锁好保险，收起了枪。  
“你们来做什么？”我转向Steve，平静地问道。  
他眼神复杂地和我对视，嘴唇开开合合了几次。“Bucky，你是我的朋友，你是……”他顿了一下，“和我走吧，我会帮你恢复记忆的。”  
——“作为儿时的挚友，Bucky Barnes和Steven Rogers无论是在校园里、还是战场上，都形影不离……”博物馆里的广播仍在耳边回响，我看着他蓝色的瞳孔，无话可说。  
一直以来，Bucky都跟在Steve身后，如影随形。相伴成了理所当然，分离反倒令人惊诧。但我不再是Bucky了，或者说，现在的我是用冬日战士的肉体，加上他三分之二的魂魄塑造而成，剩下的那三分之一的思维，才是真真切切的独属于Bucky的存在。  
我深吸一口气，垂下眼，“谢谢，但我能靠自己。”  
他僵硬了几秒，再开口时，语气中带上了哀求。“你在被两路人马通缉，和我一起吧，至少你会安全点。”  
“冬兵不会被任何人捉住。”我淡淡说道，木然的腔调掩饰了漾在心尖的挣扎，压抑住我向他怒吼的冲动——别再说下去了，就让我转身离开！难道你还不明白吗？我不再是你从前的Bucky了，那个Bucky死于1944年2月7日，再也找不到了。

 

5

三个人一动不动地站在路中间，奇怪的是竟没有一辆车驶来，不久前川流不息的巴士如同惝恍的幻觉。我静静地等待Steve的答复，趁机用视线描摹他的面容。  
相较他人而言，我们的生命已过于冗长。七十年，足以令一对恋人白头到老子孙满堂，足以令鲜活的生命化为坟墓前的一段碑文，足以令我忘记我们的故事……我们的情感。但七十年的岁月竟未给他的容貌留下半点痕迹，让他停留在了我们离别的那一天。  
我全身心地看着他，望进他透澈的眼，望进脆弱的虹膜下翻涌的忧伤。  
几秒钟后，他一字一顿地哽着声说道：“Bucky，对不起。”星盾随之被取下，竖在髋骨前。  
风扼住了我的咽喉，心脏怔忡着，抛起巨石再狠狠砸下，震得我头晕目眩、腿脚发软。我骇然地睁大眼，想以此看清眼前的人事是不是劳累过度导致的虚像。  
不等人细想，他抬起了盾，金属手臂瞬间运转起来，带着银色叶片和匕首的寒光，刺穿我最后的自欺欺人。

在Bucky的映象中，不管是布鲁克林的小个子，还是美国人民的好队长，都极其刚强——拒绝对恶人低头、执意上战场，刚强得演变为固执，让Bucky不得不包容那份特殊的执拗。  
我猜得到Steve不愿意让我孤身一人，也不会那么轻易地放我离开，但我没想过他会在我恢复了一些记忆后，再度与我兵戎相见。  
臂膊挡住了Steve的第一轮攻击，刀锋擦过盾牌的边缘，翻转两圈后立刻被另一只手接住，顺势往颈根刺下。  
但没等他格挡，Bucky就截断了我的进攻，刀尖一偏，惯力让匕首脱手而出，飞掷到马路边。我微微愣神，登时感到膝关节一阵钻心的痛，赶紧后跳出他的攻击范围，避免被绊倒在地。  
星盾向下撤开了一些，露出大半张脸。我惊愕地看着他原本清澈的双眼如今一片晦暗，瞳仁中心闪烁着野兽捕猎时狠戾的光——我从未看过他的这副模样，这不该出现在Steve的脸上。  
很快，他飞身袭来。思绪被打断，我借着机械手臂超人的力量接住四倍力下盾牌的重击，奋力往上一掀，右拳穿过空隙打中他的眼尾，与此同时腰侧也挨了一踢。  
难忍的疼痛让额角处的青筋突突直跳，这说明Steve用上了十成的力，没有丝毫的手下留情，而我自“三叉戟”的刀茎脱离手心后，便不再拿刀。  
我费力站稳身子，右手将将挡住他接连的肘击。  
三分之一的Bucky禁止冬日战士伤害Steve，我唯独可以使用的武器就是连于躯干、没有情感的金属左臂。超级血清使Steve拥有四倍体力，我必须速战速决，才能赢得这场一开始就不公平的肉搏战的胜利。

脚往地面重重一蹬，我跨上Steve的肩膀，双腿勒紧他的脖子，利用自身重量成功将他压倒，铁拳抡到半空，接着不期而然地砸到他耳旁的空地上——哦，没有生命的金属也被Bucky的痛苦感染了，变得心慈手软，可笑我居然认为可以靠它的麻木不仁脱逃。  
我咬着牙，按住他的双肩。拇指卡进锁骨上窝，脉搏透过肌肤相亲的地方，爬过指腹，渗进尺神经，流到相同的位置，引出同样的搏动。  
Steve的胸膛震动着，喉咙里挤出一个又一个的咕噜声，就像幸免于事故后，迫切的、渴望诉说刚刚经历的罹难的失语症患者。Bucky毫无疑问地想要拥抱他。  
我失神地注视他起起落落的衣领，碎石割破领口，挑出一圈毛边。我们的心，尽职尽责地跳动了九十余年、愈来愈乏力的心，有多少这样的疮口？  
“……Buck。“他的睫毛颤着，在眼睑投下一小片湿漉漉的阴影——视线相接，Steve的目光回来了。  
我默默地等他说下去，而他只欲言又止地回望我，不断喘息。  
后脑勺传来闷痛，耳鸣掩盖所有的声音，瞬间充塞了大脑。于是世界失去了原有的景象，只剩一团团光晕。眼皮无力地缓缓阖上，临了时却不甘心地提起一角，徒留半条细缝。  
最末的一丝光明黯下，他消失在我的视野之中。

一间既熟悉又陌生的房间。我躺在温暖的针织物里，眼睛轻车熟路地拂过周围的每一件物品——靠墙的床、上了年头的双开门橱柜、坐起来会咯吱响的木椅、特意置低的画架——每一件家具都在岑寂中平静地传递着“过去”的信息，一点一点地吞噬我初醒时迸发的愤慨。  
我坐起身，右手摁着太阳穴，先前的布条换作了洁白的绷带。几卷全新的、由绿色的丝绒带系住的画纸被人漫不经心地摆在床脚，牛皮纸袋歪倒在地上，桦木制的笔柄戳破袋底，冒出小半截。我盯着它们看了好一会儿。  
床下没有给我备的鞋子，我掀起一层层堆在身上的薄被、细绒毯，轻巧地踩上凉阴阴的地板。我顺着墙根，绕了这小小的房间一圈。目光扫视过一个角落，一幅昔日的生活图景便自然而然地幻化出来。  
——清晨，我走进屋子，和Stevie互道早安后，递上抹了Barnes家秘制果酱的全麦吐司。  
——正午，Stevie端坐在椅子上，手握近乎用秃头的画笔，细细描绘我刚刚买来、已剪去花蕊的百合花。  
——傍晚，我和Stevie一起缩进被窝里，计划第二天的野餐，他的眼睛熠熠生辉，微笑着听我数出一连串的理由来说服他多外出走走。  
对话萦绕在耳边，被时间的洪流冲刷得有些失了调，但每一次吐息、每一口叹气、每一个掺在名字中的亲近，都依然听起来清晰无比。  
窗子被焊死了，我踱到房门处，伸手扭了扭门把，毫不意外地发现门上着锁，无法打开。苦涩涌上舌尖，铁臂把散落在前的几缕头发通通捋到脑后，扶上门框。  
“Bucky，不要。”低沉的乞求蓦地在门外响起。  
不要什么呢？不要走？不要再独自漂泊于陌生的世界？还是，不要再抛舍你一人？  
我后退几步，钥匙碰撞着发出金属的悦鸣，然后咔擦一声，门被缓缓推开，Steve托着餐盘，站在门外。我聆听着他隐隐约约的心跳，只感觉非常非常的疲惫。  
“早上好。”他说，专注的目光带着沉郁。  
我盯着他，一言不发。  
于是他跨进房间，“你需要补充能量，你的嘴在发白。”  
被提及的嘴唇动了动，没有回答。  
他的眉情不自禁地皱起，带出额面更深的几条沟壑，像是在控诉我的漠然。他直直地走向我，停在一步开外，眼里写满一贯的执著。  
再多的相持此刻都没有意义。我呼出一口气，照他的意愿接过餐盘，盘面上放着一碗谷物、一盒500ML的鲜奶和几样还凝着水珠的鲜果，散发出淡淡的清香。  
我托着它们走回床边。撕下一角，牛奶咕咚咕咚地倒进碗里，装不下的则被我仰头灌进食道，很快就见了底。我抹抹嘴角，抬头看向他。  
“什么时候让我走？”我问道。  
他的身子明显地抖了一下，“熟悉的环境有利于记忆恢复，我特意照以前的模样准备了这里，你可以一直住在这里。”  
我摇摇头，说：“不需要，我会自己做好的。”  
他又哆嗦了好几下，闭紧嘴巴，颊肌微不可察地跳着，让我一时不知道该愤怒，还是该感动。  
“留在这儿。”他最终说道，极为短促的一个句子，却像是拗口的古英文长诗。  
我忍不住轻笑，还是摇头。  
“留在这儿，Bucky。“他又重复一遍，刻意带上了名字、加深了声调。  
我看向他，内疚与恳求已经不见了，取代的是肃然和坚定。  
心脏猛跳起来，我沈下眼，一字一句地问：“你要把我囚禁在这里吗？”  
一个漫长的停顿后，他缓缓点下了头。

 

6  
墙壁被两个超级士兵的冲击破开一个大口，我揪紧Steve的头发，不管是Bucky还是冬日战士都怒火滔天，于是我得以顺利地打下重重一拳。他没有闪躲，拳头撞到眼眶，淤出紫黑色的斑痕，令他抑制不住地闷哼。  
“没有多少房间能困住你，这间也同样不能，”他喘息着说，“但是Bucky，如果你逃走，为了你的安全，我会杀掉追击你的Hydra和SHIELD的特工。也许Hydra可以视为罪有应得，但是SHIELD呢？Bucky，我会杀掉他们，即使他们只是听从上级的命令。”  
闪电劈中我的头顶，一瞬间我以为我出现了幻听。我死死瞪着面前这张原该熟稔的脸，想要掰开他的头骨，看看里面错综复杂的神经到底出现了什么病变。Steve Rogers永远不会说这样的话，在硝烟里浴血奋战只为守护正义、博得世界和平的美国队长，不会拥有这样的想法。  
我勉力咽下几乎涌到嘴边的咆哮，换为极轻的低喃：“你不会。”  
他浅浅地笑起来，如凄悲的自嘲，“你可以走，Bucky，只要……”只要我能忍受他令美国队长的双手沾满鲜血，只要我能眼睁睁地见证Steve Rogers跳下悬崖、自我毁灭——他明知道我不能。  
我颓唐地爬起来，人生真是奇妙，前一秒他还能为了无辜的民众放弃生命，后一秒他就可以为了留住我放弃自己。  
我走回房间，不再看他。

黄昏的时候，我安静地坐在椅子上，打斗制造的狼藉已被清扫干净，残剩的阳光通过窗子竖栏间的空隙，斜斜地照进来，给花瓶中免于战火荼毒的百合，镶上一圈柔和的金边，仿佛一切又回到了“世事安好”。  
三下敲门声，沐浴露清爽的橙香和着黑胡椒的辛香糅进空气里，随着人行走带起的风，争先恐后地钻入鼻腔。手臂盖住眼睛，我阖着眼，任他走过身前，取走还未动过、已经冷透的午餐。  
“Bucky，”他晃了晃我的肩膀，语气像是在劝抚闹脾气的孩子，“你需要吃东西。如果你愿意的话，去餐厅吧，晚饭准备好了。Beddy也在那里，哦，你还不知道，Beddy是我养的金毛，她……”  
我茫然地听着，突然疑忌这个世界到底是不是真实的——在生与死的交界处踽踽独行了太久，我已不敢奢望还有一天能过上平凡人的生活。  
我睁开眼，他立刻停下了嘴里的话，那双Bucky最为珍视的蓝色眼睛，就这么似笑非笑地聚焦在我的面颊上。脊背被硌得发痛，我沉默了几秒，让步似的起身，余光立即就捕捉到了一个欢快的笑容。  
相逢之后，我一直没有看见他露出过这样发自心底的笑容。  
晚餐包含一锅焖罐羊肉、一条烟熏咸鱼和一份红菜汤，Steve坐在桌的对面，注视我抬起刀叉把食物切成小块，送进嘴中咀嚼。中途，他离开了座位，再回来时，已换上了一身灰色的运动服。  
待我饮罄最后一点汤料，他打了个响指，叫作Beddy的金毛便摇着尾巴衔来了一个颈圈。他弯下腰，熟练地给它扣上，手牵起链绳的另一端。  
“我陪Beddy出去散步，马上就回来。”他叮嘱道，犹豫地看了我一眼。我把餐具一并收进洗碗槽，径直回了房间。  
门砰地被关上。我转过身，从枕头下摸索出一本硬装书，是茨普金的《巴登夏日》。我翻开封面，暗红色的勒口上有着一摊看不出什么颜色的水渍。手指覆上去，还是潮湿着的，有点粘手。我不禁想起餐桌下垃圾篓里的那几个空罐头。  
七十年前，Bucky会为Steve带来各种题材的书籍，以消磨沉疴难起的日子，会偷偷吃着三两个廉价的水果罐头，攒钱给Steve准备一顿丰盛的大餐。  
然而二十一世纪，却反转过来。也许，这只是Steve为唤起Bucky沉睡的记忆的精心准备，但他不知道，我身体里的那三分之一个Bucky，不仅从未忘记他们间的这些琐细的生活片段，还将之视若珍宝。  
大约四十分钟后，Beddy的吠叫在窗外响起，接着不一会儿，门外就传来了窸窸窣窣的涤纶布料的摩擦声、犬掌踏在地面的嗒嗒声。我合上书本，将它塞回原处。  
依旧是三下敲门，Steve探进半个身子，愉悦地问：“要洗澡吗，Bucky？”  
我用极快的速度完成了对身体的清洁，然后又极快地回到了屋内。当湿答答的头发变得半干，Steve走了进来。他还套着遛狗时的那套衣服，但被水黏在一起的金发和泛红的手指说明他也洗好了澡。  
他走出头两步时我还有些不理解他又要来干什么，但两步之后我的心脏就狂跳着，告诉我——哦，是了，Steve家只有一间卧室。  
他在床边坐下，我弹了起来。“我去睡沙发。”我抢先说。他没有吭声，只默默地完成手里的动作——拉开拉链，褪下运动服。衣服被扔在地上，视线擦过胴体裸露出的一小片，就让我屏住了呼吸。  
“Buck。”他叫着我的名字，声音轻飘飘地在天花板下转了一转。没等他说出接下来的话，我落荒而逃。

半夜的时候，我仍然无法入睡。心竭力地挣扎着，想要从躁动中平静下来，记忆力惊人的大脑却揪住它不放。过目不忘的本事将那一块掌心大小的肌肤一遍遍回播在眼前，不管怎样都挥散不去。  
我侧卧在沙发上，洗过澡的皮肤黏糊糊的，满是汗水。  
翻来覆去中，临时充作枕头的方形靠垫时不时滑到地上，最后一次捡起后被我干脆地甩到了沙发的端尾，压到脚踝下。但十几秒后，又回到了老地方，搅得人更加心烦意乱。为了满屋子的家具和邻居的安宁着想，我只好又去冲了一个澡。  
冷水哗哗地从莲蓬头里流出，冲刷到身上，浇熄了一些道不明的燥热。直到热度完全退下，牙齿开始打颤，我才关闭阀门，擦干身子躺回沙发。  
为了更快地入眠，我轻哼起在伯灵顿的一家音像店听到的钢琴曲，手指在脑海中按出相应的琴键。渐渐的，眼皮越来越沉，寓示着沉睡前的最终阶段。我如释重负地等着。  
卧室门嘎吱一声，又将我拉回现实。  
沮丧汹涌而出，令人自暴自弃地渴望溺毙其中。我忍耐不住地蠕动了一下，发出听起来梦魇般的、实则源于懊丧的低狺。  
放轻的脚步停顿了半秒，接着缓慢、却又坚定地朝我靠近。我调整着呼吸，装出熟睡的样子。  
而后一个吻，浅浅地落到了我的额上。  
所有的努力都前功尽弃——心怦怦地跳起来，从未有过的剧烈。藏在衣兜里的手一下子捏成拳，因为攥得太紧，没来得及怎么修剪的指甲掐痛了手心，而那一丁点的疼痛在此时狂乱的心前渺小得不值一提。  
再一个吻，印到我的唇上。  
若把前一个比作微风，那这一回，就是实实在在的吻了。  
唇瓣被人吮吸着，迅速充血、红肿，一条灵活的舌头带着可以烫坏表皮的温度，撬开我微合的嘴巴，溜进口腔，肆无忌惮地卷起躲在最里面的、属于我的那条，洗刷过牙龈、黏膜，拉扯着撞上坚固的牙齿，掠夺残存的氧气。  
铁臂条件反射地弹起，扼向黑暗中对方脖颈大抵所在的位置，结果扑了空。嘴唇上的压力顿减，我仰视着他逆光的面孔，无声地喘息。  
“我知道你醒着，”他的声音没有什么起伏，如同在诉说一条平淡无奇的信息，“你装得很好，Bucky，但你没藏住你的心跳。”

 

7  
我们保持着原有的姿势，相对无言了很久。思维悄无声息地转动着，牵引乱撞的情愫汇往神经中枢，绘出那本该牢记于心却又被桎梏洪荒的回忆——Stevie给Bucky送的成年礼——一个超脱挚友之情的亲吻，从单方小心翼翼的试探，转变为双方的惊喜若狂，热烈得烧熔人的理智，疯狂得仅剩最原始的渴求。  
那些源于本能的吸引、戛然而止的爱意，那场美梦中的定论，全都是真切的、存在于宇宙间的过往，令三分之一个Bucky成长为完整的一半。  
泪水潸然而下。接着，黑暗中闪出一团亮光。  
电磁脉冲撞上铁臂，让我惊得忘记了所有语言。失去力量的金属从未有过地沉重，坠着脊柱，让身体趔趄着，摇摇晃晃。我目视Steve将黑色的微型发射器置上高台，隐没于黑暗，然后走到我的跟前，易如反掌地用四倍的超级力量化解我的抵抗，覆身将我压在身下。  
有力的心跳透过肩胛骨，试图引导我的心脏保持同样的跳动节奏，震痛我的胸腔。他压着我，拑制住我完好的右手，唤了一声我的名字，道了一声抱歉，然后就闭上嘴，不再说话。  
更多的吻如急雨落下。他急不可耐地啃噬起我的后颈，抚摸我头发的手却无比轻柔。过去与现在重合起来，令止住的泪水再度滚下。  
手掌滑进腰间，推起平整的衣服，堆在肋骨的顶端。他揉捏着我的腰脊，亲过每一个丑陋的弹孔、每一条可怖的伤疤。滚烫的鼻息洒在上面，引出一阵阵触电似的震颤，令我的海绵体慢慢膨大。酥麻之中，我能感觉他的裆部快速撑起、隔着几层布料抵在我的臀缝，难耐地上下摩擦，逼出我的一声若有似无的呻吟。  
他利索地半撕半脱着身上的衣服，扒光自己后，才慢条斯理地解开我胯间的纽扣，将里外两条裤子一同勾下，把被剥光了的我翻过一面，让我们可以看见对方的全部神态。  
两具躯体赤条条地贴在一起，交换着彼此的体温。他又开始吻我，眉心、眼皮、鼻梁、唇角……吻遍所有能够亲吻到的地方，留下饱含占有欲的吻痕。  
吻到肩膀与铁臂相接的地方，他抬起头，认真地看着我，眼神中聚着凝重和怜惜。我哑着声音叫他的名字：“Steve。”我在画纸上摩挲过这五个字母，现在我又用声带感受它。  
金属没有知觉。但当他吻上它时，我却体会到了血肉的凹陷、嘴唇的柔软。我歪着头，端详他金色的发旋，胸前闷得快要喘不过气来。  
不知多久以后，他咬住了我的乳头，以此结束之前黏湿的细吻。我嗯哼一声，听着空气愈重愈急地被他吸入再喷出，立起的硬挺吐出一些黏液，弄湿了那里打卷的毛发。他的手指来到了隐秘的后穴，戳刺着收紧的皱褶。  
冬日战士的痛觉神经并不迟钝，但他善于隐忍。所以当他的指尖破开自失忆后再未被造访过的地方，骨节一段段深入，插入最底，我并未感到想象中难以忍受的疼痛，只战栗一下，再无更多。手指一根根加进，抽插着，搅动肠壁，有些使人反胃的满涨。  
过了一会儿，他抽回手指，发出“噗”的轻响。一个更为炙热的东西凑上去，堵住穴口。他抓起我的手，与我十指相扣，随后极为迟缓地推进。一寸寸地、毫无保留地挺进我的体内，不顾绞紧的肠壁。这疼痛太过了。我咬紧牙关，下意识地扭动身体来躲避侵犯。但他只牢牢地掰着我的臀部，坚决地专注于插入的动作，像是在完成什么使命。  
囊袋抵上尾椎的时候，我们同时松了一口气。因撕裂的痛感而滞歇的大脑回转过来，第一个想到的词却是“美国队长式的性爱”，第二个则是“四倍力的痛楚”。我无奈地苦笑起来，迫使自己尽量忽略埋在身体里的性器的脉搏。  
他钉在我的体内，替我抹去额上细密的汗珠，说了做爱后的第一句话，“还好吗？”  
要是Bucky一定会回答“嘿！我的屁股含着美国队长的大家伙呢，你说呢！”还未细想，嘴巴就自作主张地念出了出来。暧昧的用词被冬兵清冷的语调变得硬邦邦的，反而有点类似黑色幽默。我不指望身上这个老古董能够接这句话。  
但是他说：“我会让你含得更多。”没等我反应过来就按耐不住地抽插起来。  
右腿被他高高地架到肩头，以便更好的深入。他晃动着腰部，深入浅出，囊袋不断撞在穴口，发出令人羞愤的拍打声。粗大的性器带来的异物感逐渐褪去，神经兴奋地聚向下体，撩拨着敏感的皮肤。一次自下而上地贯入中，小腹猛地蹦紧，拉起我的上半身。  
于是他照着这个角度，凶猛地进攻起来，精准地撞在前列腺上。快感铺天盖地，席卷我的全身。破碎的呻吟慢慢从嘴边泄出，羼进交合处的淫靡的水声，在不大的屋子里回荡起来。无暇顾及的硬挺随着身体的摇晃完全勃起，硬得发痛。  
我吃力地闭上眼，没过多久，又在他低磁的鼓励声中缓缓睁开，头晕目眩地与他对视。我从中读到了不加掩饰的欲望。  
最后他叫着我的名字，声音已变得沙哑无比。他俯下身，在我脸上找到早被咬破的嘴巴，不再讲求什么性爱技巧，只凭原始的冲动，又狠又重地完成冲刺。脉搏跳得快要爆炸，我再也无法忍耐地射了出来，射在他的小腹上，把浑身是汗的两人弄得一塌糊涂。他低吼着，抱紧了我，浓稠的精液一波接一波注入我的后穴，  
我们发疯似的吻着彼此，宣泄来不及说出口的情感，相扣的十指自始而终没有放开。  
高潮的余韵过后，他把我抱进了浴室。无声地清洗完毕后，他紧紧拥着我，像是怕我消失不见一般不断呢喃着我的名字，确认我的存在。  
我犹豫了几秒，还是伸出手，回搂住他。他的头埋在我的颈侧，因此我无法看见他的表情，但我听见一声噎住嗓子的吸气。再有声响时，已是他模糊不清的呜咽。  
我抱着哭泣的他，Bucky的爱人，脆弱的美国队长，想起了Roy Croft的一首享誉世界的情诗。

我爱你， 因为你能唤出， 我最真的那部分。  
我爱你，因为你穿越我心灵的旷野，如同阳光穿越水晶般容易。  
我的傻气，我的弱点，在你的目光里几乎不存在。  
我爱你，因为你所为我做的，  
跨越了宿命，胜过世间一切真理，也使你成为了你，  
我想，这就是爱

 

8

第二天醒来时，Steve已经不在身边，我伸手摸了摸床单上尚留的凹痕，温度已经冷了下来，说明他起身好一会儿了。橱柜上方的墙壁新添了一个时钟，八点一刻，令我有些惊讶，居然一觉睡到了这个点。  
一双条纹拖鞋摆在床前，我坐起来，搓揉了几把脸，嗅着房间里新的一种花香——花瓶中，昨日的百合已被白色的木绣球换下。  
我想像着Steve蹑手蹑脚进来取走花瓶，到客厅精心插好后，再战战兢兢地抬回原来的地方，忍不住地微笑。  
衣服整整齐齐地叠在拉过来的椅子上，我拿起一件，发现是他最常穿的那类纯色的羊毛套头衫。上身后又发现，大小刚刚好。  
仅是两天，我们就回到了从前亲密无间的状态。  
我闲适地走出卧室，Beddy正在罩了一层缦布的沙发上玩着球，项圈和狗链放在玄关，旁边是一满袋从超市采购回的鲜果、蔬菜。我仿照Steve，打了一个响指，Beddy立刻摇起尾巴，跳到地上。  
“你醒了，Bucky！”Steve围着围裙，从厨房走过来，“早餐马上就好。”  
我点点头，向他道出早安。他笑了起来，如同得到希冀已久的糖果的孩童，眼睛弯弯的，像两道好看的、蓝色的月牙。“早安，Bucky。”他说。  
——以后我们有大把的时间，来做这样简单但又温馨的对话。  
水烧开了，我跟着他去了厨房。站在阻拦不到他的地方，看他把水倒进茶壶，再从碗橱里拿出两个锡制茶杯、一碟方糖。切好的番茄片和鸡肉块被他娴熟地夹进土司面包中，蜂蜜红茶的香味从一旁的壶口飘散出来，他望向我，然后相视一笑。  
他转过身去，我随口问道：“你每天早上都要外出吗？”  
他摇了摇头，“并不是每天，天气恶劣的时候我不会出门。以前如果有任务的话，可能我没这个选择，但现在……我其实也就是去慢跑，顺便溜一溜Beddy，需要的时候再去超市买些生活用品和家里需要补充的食材。”  
我打了个呵欠，继续问：“那你什么时候买花？”  
他奇怪地反问：“花？什么花？”  
我啧了一声，“昨天的百合、今天的木绣球……谢谢，很漂亮。”  
他还是迷茫地看着我，说：“什么花？你想要花吗，Bucky？对不起，你知道的，因为我以前，嗳，哮喘害的，我不怎么买花，就没有这个习惯。我明天会给你买。”  
我沉默了几秒，摇摇头，不动声色地回答：”不用麻烦了。”接着跨步上前，吻住了他。他怔住了一下，但很快就反应过来，回吻着我。  
这个吻持续了很久。分开的时候，两人都有些轻喘。我吸了吸鼻子，微笑着告诉他，我在外面等他。

我走回卧室，一掩上门，泪水就噼里啪啦地从眼眶落出，砸在地上。心痛得快让我死去，像有根尖锐的刺，使劲地往心室里扎。  
我张大了嘴，无声的嚎啕蹦出来，震破我的耳膜，嘲笑着我的可悲。  
我想质问上苍，为什么要这么对我——为什么要让我的爱人找到我，在我以为拥有了幸福时，一棒敲醒我，告诉我这全是假的——全是假的！  
两天的日子，每一分每一秒，每一个亲吻，每一个对爱的领悟，全都是虚幻的梦！  
那被绿色的丝绒带系住的画纸，是我想送却没能送出的情人节礼物！那破开的墙口，一夜之间居然能够填补完整！那件羊毛衫，在盛夏时节穿到身上，竟没半分不适！还有那些花，那些花……！多么残忍！多么荒谬！  
我尽情地哭着，嗓子像个残破的风箱。世界恍惚了，爱也恍惚了。我的灵魂又被劈碎，碎得最彻底的，是Bucky。  
枪被我从床底掏出，手臂不小心磕到星盾上，划出一条血痕，划出从未有过的撕心裂肺、从未有过的椎心泣血。  
我看向时钟，依旧是八点一刻，交颈而眠后美好的清晨。  
再见了，Steve。  
再见了，我这个世界的爱人。  
我在外面等你。  
枪声响起，子弹穿过头颅，我回到了现实。

 

尾声

三个月以来，我接连潜进了几家科研所，Hydra麻醉剂的制幻成分十分特殊，类似Steve注射的超级血清，难以寻得解药。好在随着时间的流逝，药效也被逐渐削弱。除了关于Steve的那场长梦，没有再产生六小时以上的幻觉。  
三个月以来，我按计划前往了英格兰，走过107步兵团征伐过的地方、Bucky坠落的悬崖，然后又返回美国境内，停在谢尔比维尔。  
三个月以来，我回忆过很多东西，但一直没有回忆那场梦境。我仍然相信我能通过真实的方法，证明Bucky和Steve之间是否存在爱情。  
我知道我需要等待。  
我在等待。  
并且，会一直等下去。


End file.
